


Control Core Angel

by chaosruby



Series: The Goddamn Hero [7]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angel (Borderlands) Lives, Borderlands: Borderlands 2, Daughters, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hyperion, Love, Marriage, Not Canon Compliant, Side Story, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosruby/pseuds/chaosruby
Summary: Angel has a little sister. One that she's never met, or ever been told about. So when you end up having to tell her after taking an accidental phone call on one of your daily visits... you didn't know what was going to happen.
Relationships: Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Original Female Character(s), Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Reader, Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/You
Series: The Goddamn Hero [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585330
Kudos: 23





	Control Core Angel

Angel, Jack's daughter from a previous marriage, was (literally) an angel. She was pure and sweet, nothing like her father. Jack had mentioned her in little detail when you first started seeing him romantically, just to make you aware that he already had a little girl who may not take kindly to you stealing her daddy. It had ended up not being the case and in fact, she adored you.

You had met Jack whilst working in the tech department, he was one of the best workers on the floor and you were his biggest competition. Playful work banter and flirting led to the greatest mistake of your life - dirty rough sex over your work desk in the early hours of the morning. Getting caught was the mistake, Jack was the greatest. Soon after, you started to see each other outside of work and formed the start of a cheeky fling which eventually turned into becoming his wife (after a few years of a mixture of love and hate). 

The hatred came from the beginning of his reign of power. He had dreams, big dreams. Goals that were easily obtainable on Hyperion due to the abundance of wicked people who lived aboard the station. Murder was the way to the top on Helios and Jack knew all about it. After killing Tassiter, he became Handsome Jack, the CEO of Hyperion. You tried to shield Angel from all of the drama, trying to be a good mother figure, when Jack threw her right into the mess. Trapping Angel in what you could only describe as a prison cell, all for his own gain. It repulsed you, but you loved him still.

You adored him so much, especially so when you fell pregnant. It was bad timing, but it was your own little dream come true. You needed Jack desperately now and he gave you everything you wanted. His love, affection, gifts - you name it. He was just as excited for this little baby as you were.

You hadn't forgotten about Angel, yet your daily visits had to come to an end until the baby was here as you couldn't bring yourself to tell her the news. You video chatted with her every day, even though you wished you could see her. Would she be upset? Jealous? Angry? Angel could never be replaced in your eyes, but in Jack's? You couldn't even tell anymore. But Jack made you promise not to tell Angel as well, being unsure himself on how she might react. Especially worrying about how her biological mother had died, he didn't want the same to happen to his new little baby.

You hated this stupid secret - you wanted to be a proper family. But you obliged Jack's rules, until they had to be broken.

"Hello gorgeous," Jack greeted as you made your way over to his desk, "and hello my little Diamond."

"Hi daddy!" You had your daughter, Diamond, on your hip. She was four now and one hell of a character. 

"Not that I'm complaining, but why have you come to bother me at work?" He grinned in a joking tone.

"Well, this little monster won't eat her lunch unless she knows that Daddy has eaten his today!" You laughed, pinching Diamond's nose.

"Mummy and I made hearts!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Diamond wriggled in your arms, itching to get down. As soon as her feet hit the floor, she ran around the desk and jumped up onto Jack's lap. You dropped the bag you were holding onto the desk, looking behind you to ensure you were about to sit on one of the opposing seats properly. Jack shook his head, tutting, mentioning for you to come sit on his other knee. You rolled your eyes, but did what he wanted because of his stupid little smirk. 

Your little girl clapped her hands together as you opened the bag, pulling out the two tupperware boxes inside. You opened one to reveal the heart shaped cookies you and your daughter had spent the morning baking, and the other had three sandwiches. Diamond held her hands out for a cookie.

"No, baby, you know the rules," You shook your head.

She frowned when Jack continued the parenting talk, "C'mon princess, you have to eat your sandwich first and _then_ you can have the cookie. Me and mummy are going to do that too, mmkay?"

"Fiiiiiiine!" She pouted.

You gave Jack and Diamond their sandwiches, then stood up to eat yours so that Jack could actually eat his properly. Your echo started buzzing in your pocket. You pulled it out to see Angel was calling you.

"Wow, I didn't realise the time. Jack, don't let her have a cookie until she's eaten her bloody sandwich!" You said as you declined Angel's call, quickly texting her that you were on your way. 

You kissed Diamond's forehead, and gave Jack a small kiss on the lips before rushing out of the room. You took the elevator down to the technology department, walking through the winding corridors until you came to Angel's room. Just as you were walking in, your echo buzzed again. You pulled it out, opening the picture Jack had just sent you. Diamond had a half eaten cookie in one hand, and the other half of her sandwich in the other hand. You couldn't help but laugh as another picture came through of the two of them, where Diamond was trying to force her sandwich into Jack's mouth. He text along with it, saying that she decided if he ate the sandwich, you would never know she hadn't eaten it. 

"Whatcha laughing at?" 

"Oh, nothing sweetheart," You smiled at her, stuffing your echo back into your pocket, "did your dad come down today?" 

"Yeah, but not for long though. Too busy working." Angel shrugged, "Did you want to play cards again today? I've been practicing all night!"

"You didn't sleep, again?" You sighed, walking over to her bed and sitting down next to her.

Angel slung her arms around you and you did the same to her, in a long embrace. She was going to be 16 this year. Your little Angel was growing up into a beautiful young woman. You'd met her when she was only 8, a few years after her mother had passed away. You didn't know how she died, but you never wanted to pry the information from Jack or Angel, some things just didn't need to be brought up again. 

"You need to start sleeping, Angel," You told her when you both finally pulled away from the hug, "you'll get sick again."

"Well, the medbay is much better than these same four walls." She scoffed, then looked defeated, "Sorry mum, I'm just so bored."

"You know I'm trying to convince your dad to let you stay with us for your birthday, but you know what Jack's like, baby." You frowned, also knowing that one big reason was because of your other little girl roaming around upstairs (and the fact that Jack was using Angel to expand Hyperion and control technology throughout the star system).

"Let's just play now. I want to enjoy my time with you." Angel half-smiled, reaching to her bedside cabinet to grab the pack of cards.

Your echo was buzzing in your pocket but you didn't dare look at it. Whether it was work or Jack, they could wait. You and Angel played various games, even playing snap when you had gotten too bored from endless rounds of 21 and higher or lower. 

"Snap!" You both screamed at the same time, slamming your hands down on the massive pile.

Angel laughed and it was like music to your ears. You laughed with her.

"That was totally me who won that!" You exclaimed as she stole the pile for herself.

"Nu-uh, it was me!" She grinned in reply. 

Your echo buzzed in the rhythmic pattern that Jack had created for emergencies, and you immediately stood up to take the call.

"Jack, what's happened?" You yelled into the device, "Is everything okay?"

All you could hear from the other end of the phone were Diamond's little giggles. 

"Daddy left his thingy on the table. He's gone to pee. When are you coming back, mummy?" She whined. "You haven't had your cookie yet!" 

You could hear Jack in the background coming over, asking what she was doing.

"Pass the thingy to daddy, baby." You were breathing heavily, unable to look at Angel as you spoke.

"Hey, what's-"

"What is wrong with you, Jack?" You screamed at him, "You left your echo on the desk where she can reach it, for a start, then you leave her the fuck alone in your office! She called me on the emergency number - do you not understand the panic I am in right now!"

"Woah, woah, honey, calm down," Jack soothed, "she just kept asking when you were coming back. I needed to piss, it wasn't a long time. I'm sorry, okay? Are you on your way back?"

"No, Jack. I am still with our other daughter. And you're a fucking asshole." You hissed, hanging up and chucking your echo onto the floor. 

You sat back down on the bed with your head in your hands, watching Angel from the corner of your eye sit there in shock. It wasn't the first domestic between you and Jack she had witnessed, but it was the first where you had ever mentioned anything about another daughter. She was still trying to take it in, had you really just said that or was it her imagination? 

"I'm sorry Angel," You finally got the courage to say something, "I have something to tell you."

"I did think there was something weird going on... especially when you didn't come to see me that one year. Not even on my 12th birthday." Angel whispered, hurt apparent on her face. 

"I had a baby. You have a little sister." You explained carefully, "She's just turned 4, her name is Diamond. I didn't want to keep it from you, but we- I was so scared. I didn't want you to think we were replacing you, I didn't want you to get upset."

"You kept it from me for 4 years? You couldn't even wait until my birthday when I was 10 that you and dad had got me a pony," She joked sadly, "You told me the day you'd bought it. A whole two weeks before." 

"I wanted to tell you, baby, so so badly. But-"

"Can I just have a little while to process this?" She cut you off, "I'll message you soon. I promise."

You nodded sadly, offering your arms out for a hug. She fell into your arms, hugging you tightly.

"I love you, Angel," You whispered into her hair, kissing her head, "I'll message you as I always do. Reply when you're ready."

She let go, indicating for you to get up and leave. You did exactly that, closing the door behind you. On your way back up to Jack's office to pick up Diamond, thoughts swirled around your mind. Angel was definitely upset but you didn't think it went as bad as you had ever anticipated. The problem now was to explain to your 4 year old that she had an older sister. You couldn't tell Diamond that Angel didn't have the same mummy yet either, because you didn't want to make matters worse. 

The elevator dinged as you reached the top floor, the doors opening to let you march straight through to Jack. He had Diamond sitting on the chair opposite, playing with a new toy he'd obviously got delivered to entertain her whilst he sat behind his desk typing on his computer. He didn't even look up from his screen as you scooped up Diamond.

"Mummy! Look what daddy gave me!" She yelled happily, waving a doll around in your face. 

"Wow, lets collect it all up and we'll take it home with us. I need to get started on dinner, baby." You smiled at her. 

"Yay! I'm hungry." She pouted, clutching her new dolly. 

"Well you should've eaten all of your lunch then." You arched your brow at her as you spoke. "A little birdie told me you left half of your sandwich to eat a cookie!" 

"Daddy!" She gasped, "It was a secret!"

"Sorry princess," He shrugged, giving her a big smile, "but you were being too cheeky trying to make me eat your sandwich."

"Shhhh - aaaaahhhh!" She squealed, laughing as Jack rushed around the table and took her from your arms to shower her face with kisses.

"I'll be home as soon as I can, princess," Jack said to her, giving her a final kiss on her little button nose, before turning to you, "I'll try and be back for dinner."

"You better be," You sighed, leaning into him for a hug.

Jack put his free arm around your waist, holding you close to him. You looked up at him, unable to stay mad even though your brain was scattered into a million different thoughts and worries over today's events. He kissed you on the lips, softly. Although only a small kiss, it lifted some of the weight off of your shoulders. 

You stood on your tip toes to whisper to him, so that Diamond couldn't hear, "I'm sorry. We do need to talk though, straight after we put her to bed." 

Jack nodded to show his understanding as you took Diamond back in your arms. You waved goodbye and took your little girl back to yours and Jacks extravagant apartment. 

Originally designed to be a bachelor pad, it was large and spacious, with high ceilings and humongous windows for you to see every star in sight - but now it was covered in kid's toys. Jack had built her a a two floor (with a little set of stairs) pink castle in the corner of the living room, with a slide and everything a little princess needs inside. A wardrobe full of fancy dresses, a mirror, a rocking horse. Every little girls fantasy. She had crates full of toys in almost every room and everything was now child friendly, she couldn't open the cupboards in the kitchen, the doors didn't close fully so she couldn't trap her fingers - but you wouldn't change it for the world. 

"Mummy, can I show my dolly my house?" Diamond asked sweetly, after you had put her down in the kitchen.

You nodded, "But stay where I can see you!"

The kitchen was an open plan, so you could see straight through to the large living room. You watched her waddle off and climb onto the sofa, talking nonsense. You smiled to yourself, despite the stress you were under, and started to prepare the food.

Jack returned home just as you were scooping the pasta bake into bowls, and you all ate dinner together. Your table only had 4 seats, and you always dreamed that the fourth seat would one day have Angel in it, eating dinner and laughing with you all or telling you about her day. 

Diamond soon fell asleep on the sofa soon after dinner and Jack carefully carried her to her room, tucking her into bed. He returned and sat back down next to you, letting you cuddle back into him.

"You told her, didn't you?" He hummed, rubbing small circles on your lower back.

"I felt like I had no other option," You sighed, "she asked for some time to think about it, I've text her goodnight and she hasn't replied yet. I'm really worried, Jack."

"I'll pop down tomorrow morning and check up on her, don't worry baby." He comforted you, giving you a small kiss on the top of your head. 

You almost drifted off to sleep when both yours and Jack's echoes started to buzz and emit the siren sound you always dreaded. You both shot up, grabbing them.

"Angel's not in her room." You cried out, "Jack, what are we going to do? I can't leave Diamond. I want to help find her!"

"Just bring her with us," He groaned, his annoyance towards the situation evident, "hurry up. Let's go."

You ran to collect your daughter who was shocked at your rushed entrance. You didn't have time to answer her questions as you scooped her up, taking her to where Jack stood waiting at the front door. When he was in a mood, she knew not to ask questions because he was always so cold with his answers. You held her close to you as you slipped your shoes on, following Jack to the elevator. 

It turns out you didn't have to go very far to look for her. The doors opened and there she stood, seeming to be shocked that the three of you were waiting there as she arrived.

"What is wrong with you, Angel?" Jack shouted at her angrily.

"Who's that?" Diamond whispered in your ear.

"I wanted to see my sister!" Angel exclaimed, full of bravery. 

"Angel," Jack spoke in a warning tone, but you spoke over him.

You walked towards Angel, "This is Diamond, Diamond this is your big sister Angel."

"I have a big sister?" Her big blue eyes lit up and she grinned at Angel, waving frantically, "Hello!"

Diamond giggled, wiggling in your arms to get down and greet her new friend. You didn't let her down. You gestured to Angel to come over to you, holding your hand out to her. She seemed almost unsure at first, then came over and took your hand. Diamond held her arms out to Angel, who seemed nervous now. Jack watched like a hawk, with his arms crossed against his chest. 

"Diamond wants a cuddle, baby," You whispered to Angel, "do you want to?"

"Yeah." Angel breathed out. 

Diamond leaned over as much as she could, hoping she could hug Angel just a little bit, until Angel took her from you. You had your hand on Angel's shoulder as support as your little daughter wrapped her arms around Angel's neck tightly.

"Hi Angel!" Diamond squealed, rubbing her cheek against her sisters. 

"I can't believe I have a sister..." Angel spoke, mainly to herself. 

"I hope I grow up to be as pretty as you!" Diamond giggled, playing with Angel's dark hair. 

A small smile appeared on Angel's face as she looked from Diamond to you and Jack. You wrapped your arm around her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Jack still seemed quite angry, but you held your hand out to him and he came over to the three of you. 

"Never do that again, Angel," He scolded, "and I'll be firing the assholes who were asleep on the job."

Regardless of his anger, Jack wrapped his arms around his three favourite girls. Hopefully, you thought, this meant things could change for the better.


End file.
